Locked Out of Heaven
by PennyLane71
Summary: Rick is falling hard and doesn't know how to deal with it. If he opens up, will it make her stick around or drive her away for good? 100% Richonne.


Feelings and emotions weren't something Rick Grimes did well with. He could make an incredible speech, keeping his group together and inspired to continue the fight. He could explain tactical maneuvers, handing out jobs and delegating tasks like a general.

But _feelings _were something Rick simply wasn't good at. It had always been a sore spot between him and Lori. She was vibrant and emotional, and she'd needed that in return. Whether it was a defense mechanism or just a skill he'd never mastered, Rick had never been able to give that to her. Hell, if Lori hadn't been the one actively pursuing _him_, there's no guarantee they'd have ended up together and Carl would even be here.

The problem hadn't resolved itself as the world began its decent into hell. Life was all about survival now. Issues like attraction, relationships, love...these things settled on the back burner. And Rick had been okay with that…until _she_ showed up.

She was beautiful, strong, loyal and had captured Rick's attention from the first time he'd laid eyes on her. Desires Rick assumed he'd never have again, started to rise up and as usual, he had no idea what to do. So he does what feels safest.

Rick admires the object of his affection, admiration, obsession, from afar. He was doing it now, hoping like hell she couldn't feel his eyes on her.

Rick couldn't help himself from staring as Michonne unknowingly put on a show just for him, her hips swaying and her ass bouncing as she approached Cell Block C.

"Damn, man. You ever heard of discretion?" The spell broken, Rick turned to see Daryl Dixon next to him, looking amused.

His face feeling hot, Rick glanced around randomly, attempting to regain some of his dignity.

Daryl laughed. "Don't even try it. You being way too obvious, Rick. Ain't like l could blame you, though."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Rick gave up his pretense and focused again on Michonne.

"Can't help it," he sighed. "She's just so…" Rick faltered. Coming to his rescue, Daryl added, "Yes. Yes, she is."

Rick's eyes turned to the ground, kicking an imaginary pebble.

"I feel guilty, Daryl. There are so many things that need my attention, my focus. And here I am, staring at Michonne like a lovesick puppy. Not to mention Lori." Rick felt the familiar stab of pain he felt every time his late wife entered his thoughts.

Daryl placed a reaffirming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She's gone, Rick. She's been gone a long time. We don't know how long any of us got left. If you got a chance to be happy, you best take it."

Rick nodded silently. Everything Daryl said made sense but it didn't make it any easier to follow through on.

"If you're gonna make a move, though, make it soon," Daryl suggested. "Michonne is a hell of woman and you ain't the only one who's noticed."

Daryl motioned back towards Michonne, who had been joined by Bob Stookey, the army medic. He must have said something funny, because Michonne was laughing, her eyes bright and those dimples on full display. She looked stunning and by the look on Bob's face, he was just as captivated as Rick.

The former sheriff looked on, scowling.

* * *

The next day was another scheduled "tomb cleaning". Walkers still managed to wander in there and periodically, groups would take to the tombs and clear them out. It was an attempt stop any of the undead before they made their way into the inhabited parts of the prison.

It was Rick's turn and he knew who he'd pick as his partner, for this job…and everything else.

Michonne was teaching Carl how to use her sword, something they'd been working together on for awhile. Rick watched for a minute, his heart warming up watching her interacting with his son. Her affection for his children was obvious and made it so much more difficult to deny his attraction to her. It wasn't just lust that drew Rick to Michonne, although that was there for sure.

He'd seen her transform from this silent, glaring warrior to what he was sure she'd been all along; a warm, compassionate woman that cared for his family like her own. In many ways, they _were_ her own.

This was another reason Rick couldn't just come out and confess his feelings to Michonne. More than likely, this was one-sided crush. What if he scared her off? It wasn't just about him, his children relied on her, cared about her. Rick would do whatever it took to keep Michonne in his and his children's lives, even if it meant he couldn't be with her the way he wanted to.

"Looking good", Rick called out to the pair. Michonne turned towards him, flashing him one of those rare million-dollar smiles that made his heart skip a beat.

"Lookin' good, yourself, Sherriff," Michonne replied to Rick, hands up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

_Shit, does she have to make this so…well...hard. _

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Focus on the job at hand.

"Dad! Did you see me with the sword! Michonne's teaching me how to kick serious ass".

"Watch your mouth," Michonne and Rick said in unison. Their eyes met for a moment and both looked away, suddenly feeling shy. This didn't go unnoticed by Carl, who smirked a little.

"Hate to interrupt the lesson but we gotta go clear the tombs. Michonne, you up for it?" Rick asked.

Michonne nodded, retrieving the katana from Carl and putting it in it's sheath.

"Sure. Let's get at it."

Rick and Michonne headed off with Carl following behind. "Dad, I can help. It'll go a lot quicker with three of us".

Shaking his head, Rick stopped. "I want you here. I know you can handle yourself but I'd rather not take an unnecessary risk."

Carl, feeling bold from his recent sword training, wasn't taking no for an answer. "Seriously, after all this time, you're still treating me like I'm a kid?"

"Carl, your dad knows you're capable, but we got this. It's better having you out here, keeping an eye on things," Michonne implored.

Carl glared, arms crossed. "This isn't fair!"

Rick faced Carl, a stern expression forming. "Don't talk back to your mother…shit".

Rick closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and mentally kicking himself for what he'd just said. Carl and Michonne looked at each other and then looked at Rick, waiting to see how he'd dig himself out of this one.

Realizing there was nothing he could do to save himself, Rick simply turned and kept heading towards the entrance to the tombs.

Michonne smiled at Carl, who by now, was a little less ticked off. "We'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok…I guess".

"Good man." Michonne ruffled Carl's hair and followed after Rick.


End file.
